


The end of the nightmares

by Mystic_Girl



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magic, Nightmares, POV Simon, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Protective Baz, Slice of Life, Vampires, scared Simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl/pseuds/Mystic_Girl
Summary: Slice of life Snowbaz story, what happened after The mage accident? Will Simon find out about his family? Will Baz and he cuddle? How is the situation between them? Warning, a lot of fluff (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ





	1. The end of the nightmares

##  **Simon**

I wake up because of Baz’s screams. I look at him and see that he's covered in sweat, kicking and rolling around the whole bed. 

 

“Baz it's okay, it's okay!” it's hard to calm him down at time like this.

 

“It’s me! Simon! Baz open your eyes” I find myself sitting on him and trying to wake him up. 

 

“S-snow?” he opens his eyes and stare at me.

 

“Yeah, it was just a nightmare, the same?”

 

“Mhm… again those fucking numpties. It was so dark… and-d I was so alone” Baz’s eyes start to fill with tears. 

 

Normally he would just wake up and go back to sleep but those nightmares are just getting worse. It's frightfully how just a dream can turn the bravest man I know to something like this…

 

“Baz it's okay, you're here, at home with me, it was just a dream” I hug him so hard like it would make his nightmares go away and kiss him on the forehead. 

 

“I'm sorry I woke you up... “ 

 

“It's okay, don't worry. Just go to sleep, goodnight” 

 

“Goodnight…” 

 

We fell asleep hugging each other. Even if it was a really warm night, it was just so safe and nice. 

 

##  **Baz**

I woke up of the smell of bacon and eggs. After dragging myself out of the bed I decided to go after the smell to the kitchen. What I found there was Simon wearing an apron he got from me on his birthday (this with  _ The sexiest Chosen One  _ text on), wearing underpants and singing. 

 

_ “Wake me up before you go go, _ _  
_ _ Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo.” _

 

I had to admit that this was the best view you could had in a morning. Beacon, eggs, your beautiful boyfriend. Just perfect. 

 

_ “Wake me up before you go go, _ _  
_ _ I don't want to miss it when you hit that high” _

 

“So you're in a good mood today” I'm trying to hug him from behind.

 

“AHH” he screams, jumps away and hits one of the chairs with his tail.

 

“Don't scare me like this! I could get a heart attack or hurt you!”

 

“I don't think you would hurt me, you're acting like a little kitten when you're scared”

 

“KITTENS HAVE CLAWS TOO!” 

 

I'm starting to laugh and try to hug him again.

 

“So what is my beautiful wife cooking today”

 

“I'm not your wife and it's bacon, eggs and orange juice. I can't cook anything else…” he says as he hands me a plate with two eggs and one bacon formed to a smiley. 

 

“But you're the best at bacon and eggs” I kiss him on the cheek and starting to eat. 

 

“Oh Baz, I totally forgot that I have to take back the books to the library but I have to help in the bakery today, could you do this for me?” 

Simon worked at a bakery a few streets from our apartment. It was a little place but it was famous because of its delicious scones (of course Simon just had to work in there because of them). 

 

“Uh, but isn't the library like an hour from here?”

 

“Yup, so could you?” he did those puppy eyes he knew I couldn't say no to.

 

“Fine, but you own me”

 

“Of course” he winks and takes my empty plate. 

 

I thought maybe it was a good thing, I could find some new books and just sit there and read in silence. It was pretty hard to do this at home with Simon around. Maybe I could surprise him and buy chips, gummy bears and cola to have a nice “Netflix  and chill” evening. Yeah that was a good plan…

 

##  **Simon**

Okay so Baz is gone, it takes two hours for him to drive to the library and back plus at least three hours him spending time in there. That gives me five hours to finish this. I can do this for him! It's not so hard… 

 

After a few minutes I decided to call Penny.

 

##  **Baz**

After a quick shower I was ready to go somewhere around 1pm. 2pm I was already there giving back Simon's book and finding myself a good one. It was a sci-fi book about a guy on Mars eating potatoes. I finished it and looked at the clock. 

 

“Shit! It's already six! I should go” 

 

I went to the nearest supermarket wanting to buy some snacks but the some old man arguing with cashiers made me wait in the line for 30 minutes. I wished used magic back then to make him stop but then I just remembered that the bakery is closed at Saturdays. I understood that Simon wanted me away from home. What did he do? A secret party? No… Oh my god please don’t say he bought a puppy. I payed for my stuff, went to the car and started driving home.

 

“Please God don't say that he's doing something stupid… again”

 

##  **Simon**

Yes! I'm done! Or we are done, Penny helped me a lot with this. I really hope that Baz is going to like it…

 

But for now I will close my eyes for a second. I had to go up really early today to practice making bacon without burning it. It took me four hours… 

 

But yeah, a short nap wouldn't be bad…

 

##  **Baz**

It felt like everything wanted me to be late at home. First this guy at store, now an accident on the road and because of it big traffic jam. I was home at 9pm but didn't hear Simon so I thought he's maybe listening music with headphones on in our bedroom. 

 

I saw Simon sleeping on the carpet and something next to him. 

 

It was a lamp with star shaped holes. It looked self made and just really cute. There was a note next to it.

 

_ You don't have to be afraid of the darkness anymore, push the button ~Simon <3 _

 

I did what the note said and turned the lamp on. When it started to glow in the dark room, the star shaped holes made the light on the walls look like a sky in the night with billions of stars. It was beautiful and I loved it. 

 

I carried Simon to the bed and laid next to him.

 

“Thank you” I kissed him on the forehead and fell asleep with the light one.

 

It was the first night in weeks Baz didn't have nightmares.


	2. Dinner with the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz and Simon are going to Baz's little sister's Mordelia's birthday party. Can they actually buy a present for a girl and can Simon have a proper conversation with Baz's family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I decided to make it a serie but I don't have an idea how to actually name it, can someone help?   
> But yeah I hope you like it, it took so long to come up with an idea to this chapter. As I said before English isn't my native language so please say if something is wrong so I can change it.

**Simon**

  
“No, I’m not going”

  
“It’s just one dinner! I have to be there”

  
“Yeah but I don’t” Simon sulked. 

  
“My family want to know more about you”

  
Baz tried to convince him to go with me on his sister Mordelia’s birthday party. 

  
“Your family hates me!” just thinking about sitting there with Baz's family made me feel awkward. 

  
“They hatED you because they thought about you as The Mage’s heir. Mordelia likes you!” 

  
That was right, Mordelia did actually like me (or something in that way) but it was because I gave her my attention, compared to Baz who the most of time ignored her. 

  
“They still don’t like me, they want you to marry a noble girl and have pretty kid” 

  
“Would my kids be pretty?” 

  
“Don’t change the subject!”  
I started to imagine small Bazs being around, it would be a nice view. But then I even started to think about Baz with someone else, with a girl. It made me feel even worse than before. 

  
“Uhh… okay maybe they aren’t the happiest in the world because of us dating but they’re still my family and they have to accept you, because you’re my all and without you I’m nothing”

  
“But what am I going to do if they’re mean to me?” 

  
“I’m going to be even more mean and I promise that we’re going to leave as fast as it’s going to become really bad” 

  
“…okay then, I’m coming, but it’s only for Mordelia”

  
I actually liked my boyfriend’s little sister, she was cute and even if they had different mothers she had the same gray eyes as Baz. Baz was right, it’s just one dinner, it can be so bad. Aleister Crowley I even had a Christmas dinner with them, this can’t be worse!

  
“Should I be jealous?”   
I smiled at him like I was trying say “no, you don’t”.

  
“So maybe we should go buy a present for her?” Baz asked. 

  
“What should we buy? What does she want?”

“I don’t have a bloody idea, but this can’t be so hard”

**Baz**

  
It was so hard, or even harder. We had no idea what a girl would like. We already went to four stores and still didn’t find something my sister would like. 

  
“What about a dress?” Simon took up a pink dress with a big bow on the back. 

  
“Do you know her size?” 

  
“Okay not a dress” he laid it back and looked at me with a tired look. 

  
“Any other ideas?” I looked back with even more tired look. 

  
We were shopping like three hours, or walking around and don’t knowing where we should go could you call shopping… 

  
“Hmmm… I think I have one! Come after me!” Simon took my hand and started to run out of the shop.

  
“Where are we going?” 

  
Simon didn’t answer, he just stopped in front of a toy store.

  


* * *

  
“So why did I end up with buying a giant Pusheen?” I asked as I hold a 6 feet cat. (around 1.8 m)

  
“Every girl likes Pusheen” 

  
“And you know this because…?”

  
“You know the Mage sent me away every summer. I spend there some time with younger girls, everyone wanted a Pusheen plushy” 

  
Maybe Simon was right, this cat looked as something a girl would want (he was even sure that Simon would want it for himself). 

  
“I think she’s going to love it” I looked at that giant cat.

  
“…but our bigger problem is how is it going to fit in the car…”

**Simon**

  
I started to think how ridiculous this situation was, a driving vampire, me; the guy with invisible tail and wings and a giant Pusheen plushy on the car, this sounded like a bad romantic comedy. 

After shopping we went home to change clothes. Baz chose a nice white shirt and black pants because I was scared that I would look like an idiot if I dressed up by myself (instead I acted like a baby and asked my boyfriend to dress up me, well done Simon).

  
I saw that road I went the first time when I visited Baz and I saw the forest where I kissed him and where he tried to kill himself. I didn’t know what to think about this forest, there was really good memories like kissing Baz and more kissing… yeah that was definitely a good memory. But there was still that Baz tried to put fire on and kill himself and then Humdrum. 

  
Actually after the whole The Mage and Insidious Humdrum accident those holes without magic after a few months got it back so Baz’s family could move back to their home. 

  
Baz parked next to another car, probably his father’s and both of us went out, took the plushy and knocked at the door.

  
A girl opened the door, she had a red dress and a bow in her dark hair. 

  
“Happy birthday!” we both said as we gave her the present.  
She ran to it and started to hug and squeeze it, she just looked so happy. 

  
“This is the best present ever! Thank you Baz, thank you Snow!” Mordelia stopped hugging the plushy and started to hug us instead. 

  
“You can call me Simon” I said after a while of hugging, it started to be awkward.

  
“But Baz call you Snow” she stopped to hug us and looked at me. 

  
“But he is… a little special” I looked at Baz and smiled. 

  
“So are you going to invite us inside or are we going to stand here?”

  


* * *

  
It was a little nice birthday party just for the family. The house was decorated with balloons and there was a lot of food on the table like smashed potatoes, chicken, steaks and other food I couldn’t even name of. It reminded me a lot of the Christmas 2 years ago but it was more white and pink than red and gold. It was a little different atmosphere than back then, the family talked together and sometimes you could hear a little laugh. It was just more – family. 

  
“So Mr. Snow are you still going to the school or are you working?” Baz’s father looked up at me.  
I couldn’t say if that look was bored, friendly or trying to kill him. 

  
“I’m working at a bakery near to our house” I answered as I took the smashed potatoes on my plate.

  
“Bakery? That’s interesting. Why bakery?”

  
“I always liked to eat baked things so I learned how to bake and I ended up to actually liking it too”

  
“Simon’s scones are delicious, you should try it sometime” Baz tried to help in this awkward situation, I’m so glad he did it. 

  
“Maybe we should…” Baz’s father dropped it and started to eat. 

  
“This steak is delicious!” I said after taking a bite of it. 

  
“Thank you, I made it myself” Baz’s stepmother answered. 

  
* * *

  
The dinner wasn’t so bad as I thought it going be. I and Mordelia started to talk about a cartoon and Baz commented how big kid I was. His father and stepmother talked to me too but more about how much I earn, what I want to do with my life etc.

It was really strange, they just acted like I was a normal partner of their son, not “The Mage’s heir” or “the chosen one” and that made me really comfortable, it was a really nice dinner. 

  
It was time to go so we thanked for the dinner, gratulated Mordelia again and went home. I and Baz started a conversation in the car. 

  
“So, was it that bad?” Baz asked as he looked at the road. 

  
“No, you was right…” I answered a little flushed.

  
“Of course I was, you’re an idiot Snow” he said as he turned left. 

  
“I’m not an idiot, and I still would prefer to be an idiot than an asshole”

  
“Touché, but you still love me” 

  
Of course I still loved him, and I always will…   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo the second chapter! Btw if someone doesn't know Pusheen it's a fat fluffy cat (google it). I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^


	3. A weekend with dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz is working too much at his English assignment so Simon decides that he's going to arrange some good timen for Baz. But someone comes at the end...

**Baz**

  
“Baz! Baz! BAAZ!” I stop writing and look at Simon who’s standing next too me.

“I’ve been calling you for like 5 minutes” he looks at me with a worried look and tries to put down my laptop.

“I’m sorry love but I have to finish this” I take the laptop from him and start to write again.

“Baz, you slept like 4 hours every day this week and you ate just what I brought you at home, I hope that you at least ate at school…” I didn’t .  
“What I want to say is that you look not good, you look horrible”

“You’re not a top model you too Snow” I say without turning away my look from the screen.

“Uh I didn’t mean like that, you know you’re too beautiful too be real” he comes closer and hugs me.  
“I mean that you’re over working yourself. What are you even writing?”

“I’ve got an English assignment, we have to write our last story that is going to be like 90% of our grade, so as you see Snow it’s really important” I try to focus on the story again but he hugs me even harder and I feel his tail around my leg.

“You can’t write if you’re near to collapse, it’s going to affect your story!”

“Better affected story than not finished”

“Do you have a problem with something? Can  _I_ do something to help?” It’s sweet that he wants to help. He already helps me this much. As I’m studying he is working, cooking and cleaning. Even if my father helps us with the rent Simon is the one who actually does all the job. He dropped out the school after Watford, he said that he doesn’t have something he actually wants to study after he lost his magic so when he saw the opportunity to work at his favorite bakery he didn’t think twice.

“I don’t think so, I’m just writing this chapter over and over…” I show the screen to him.

“And it’s just doesn’t seem good…”

“What is the chapter about?” he asks as he starts to read what I wrote in those 10 minutes.

“The characters are on a date, I want to make it a pretty easy chapter between those bigger parts but I can’t do this that “chill” as I want to”

“Baaaz… I think I have an idea” he says as he closes my laptop.

“Hey, hey don’t close it!” I say as I try to open it again but he starts to giggle me with his tail.

“Hey… hahaha…. Stop…” I’m trying to push him away but he knows my weak spot.

“Today is Friday, if we arrange a weekend full of dates it should be easier with this chapter!”

“But…” I start but he interrupts me.

“No buts! I already planned everything!” Maybe he was right, maybe I could write this chapter after some date with him. I’m sure that it would be at least a lot easier to do this. And he was right, I’m feeling like I’m going to collapse, I should really rest this weekend.

“…alright… what’s your plan?” I ask as he take my tired hand and lead me to the living room.

“We will have a movie marathon! What would be more “chill” in your chapter than cuddling and watching a movie?”

“What movie do you want to see?” I settle down on the couch as he searches for a movie.

“Harry Potter?

“Oh please, those movies are stupid and you already saw them at least 3 times” I didn’t like Harry Potter, I always thought that he is a brat who doesn’t deserve to be the Chosen One (and Bunce always sais that Harry and Draco are just like me and Simon, pfff I don’t see it) (Simon is at least 3x cuter, braver and funnier) (and I’m at least 5x more handsome than this blonde brat).

“What about Star Wars?” I ask him and he lifts up his view from the screen.

“Nah, we already saw it last month”   
“Hey but we don’t have to be a movie marathon! Let’s watch series!” he adds.

And so we ended up watching Dr. House.

Simon  
Baz fell asleep just after 2 episodes, he lays on the couch with his head on my laps. I pat him at the head, it feels that he’s going to sleep better this way. Baz can be really annoying and mean, but he’s just so cute when he sleeps (he would kill me if he heard me call him cute).

I’m playing with his black, long hair as I’m watching the 5th episode and then I fall asleep too.

 

**Baz**

  
I wake up on the couch because of the sunshine hitting me eyes. I look around and can’t find Simon near me but then I smell this beautiful smell of pancakes so I walk to the kitchen.

“Good morning darling “ I say as he jumps.

“Shit Baz don’t scare me! How can you be this silent when you walk around?” I scared Simon who’s making breakfast, Déjà vu…

“Years of hunting” I say as I kiss his mole on his neck.

“Yeah right, and here’s your pancakes!” he gives me a giant plate with pancakes and syrup.

Simon is never making breakfast on a weekend, unless it’s something important like two years ago he wanted me in library so he could make a surprise for me, I’m still so happy for it. He’s always sleeping to 12am and just starts to watch TV waiting on me making breakfast.

“You know that I can’t eat _this_ much” I stare at the plate with 10 pancakes on the table.

“You have to! We need energy for this date!”

“Didn’t we had already one?” he settles down next to me with even more pancakes but this time with Nutella. I’m surprised that he hadn’t get diabetes.

“Yes but we are going to have more!”

“So what this time?” I see him biting two pancakes at the same time.

“Amusement park!”

 

**Simon**

  
We take the subway there, I think it’s going to be more a date if we hold hands in public and subway is a perfect place for it. I mean, yeah we could take the car but what’s the fun with that? Baz doesn’t understand my logic, he says that we would be faster there with a car but that’s not the point in our date!

The subway’s is full so we have to stand really close (I stand even closer that I should be) but it just feels good to play a normal couple instead of a magician vampire and a boy with dragon wings and cartoonish devil tail. We don’t have to save the day, we don’t have to fight for our lives, we just live them. Together.

It was more than 3 years ago the whole The mage accident but it feels like it was just a week ago. Penny moved less than 2 years ago to Micah to America, she said she doesn’t have to babysit me anymore if I live with Baz so she wanted to be with her boyfriend, now husband. I can’t understand why she didn’t it long time ago, I can take care of me! (or at least Baz can)

Everything is just good, so easy, so normal (I’m even learned how to control my tail and wings so they aren’t a problem anymore). We go of the train and go to the park.

* * *

“Wow it’s big” I comment when I see it.

“Yeah, like every amusement park, haven’t you never seen one?” we take a step closer to buy the tickets.

“Actually never, I was always busy with saving the world” the whole the Humdrum thing made me never think about something like an amusement park.

“I was here once with my father and mother…” he went silent after he told about his mother. I didn’t want to ruin the mood so I grabbed his hand and run to the kiosk with tickets.

“Two adults, please” I took out my wallet and was ready to pay. The cashier looked at me with a really big smirk.

“Do you want those animal hats too? I can give you discount on it sweetie” she winked at me.

“Actually…” Baz stepped in front of me with his wallet.

“I’m going to pay sweetheart, and yeah we can take those animal hats if they match” he sais to me and stare at the cashier with a deadly look as her smile disappears. Baz is never calling me sweetheart unless he is jealous, it’s cute.

We end up with a bat and a dragon hat, I really hope that’s just a coincidence that it’s those animals…

“They’re stupid” Baz’s says and tries to take of his hat but I stop him.

“You look so cute! Let’s take a photo!” I say as I take out the phone.

“Cheese!”

  
“Snow, you’re terrible at taking photos, you don’t even look at the camera and you had a finger on it”

“Maybe, but your smile is just adorable, I’m going frame this photo”

“Do what you want”

We are going around the park, riding rollercoasters, carousels and eating cotton candy. I wanted to go on the biggest rollercoaster but Baz didn’t.

“How can you not be scared of that? It’s giant!” he looks up at the 300 feet (91 meter) rollercoaster with a scared look.

“Wings, remember? I flew higher than that” I answer.

“I have to remember to never fly with you…”

“But if not this rollercoaster, what do you want to do now?”

“What about haunted house?” he points on the map a scary looking building.

“Haunted house? Isn’t this for kids?”

“You can show how brave you’re when we are there” he says and starts to go to it.

“Pfff of course I will show you! I, your brave boyfriend is going to protect you from all those monsters!” I take out this plastic sword Baz won for me on a lottery.

“We will see”

 

**Baz**

  
I think we are lost, we aren’t seeing any other people who was with us and no haunted house’s staff. Shit we are worse than kid if we got lost in a haunted house… Bunce is going to laugh at us, I know Simon is going to tell her this.

And then it became even darker than before, every light turned off.

“We are sorry, it was a short circuit. Electricity should be back soon, have a nice day!” the voice from the speakers went silent again.

It’s totally dark, we can’t even see each other as we can’t see where are we going. Or I shouldn’t be able to see anything but thanks to this that I’m a vampire I’m still seeing contours of things and Simon’s. To be here in a blackout is the worse place we could be at.

“Baz… I can hold your hand” I hear him whisper.

“I’m okay”

“But I’m not” he grabs my hand. I can feel how much he’s trembling, as a little kid or a Chihuahua. I want to tease him about what he said before we came in but I feel his tail hitting my legs and he comes closer to me. Shit he’s really scared.

“You know… you can go behind me if you’re scared”

He doesn’t protest and just goes behind me still really close. We wander around in darkness like one hour and still can’t find the way out.

“Baz I think I heard something…” he is so close to me that I can hear him breathing.

“Maybe it’s the exit!” I say and start to go a little faster with hope that we are close.

“I don’t think so, it was behi- AAAAAAAAAHHHH” he screams when something or more someone touch his shoulder and he jumps at my back. I turn around with him on the back and see an older man with a flashlight and a shirt with amusement park’s logo.

“Hey, we have to evacuate everyone from this building, we can’t bring the lights back” he speaks and I feel Simon tremble even more and holding me so tight that I’m scared he’s going to crush me.

“Can you show us the way?” I ask.

“Yeah, come after me” and we, or I with Simon on the back, do as he says.

When we get out it’s already dark outside so when Simon gets off of me we decide to go back home.

* * *

  
“I wasn’t _this_ scared!” he cries out and drinks tea I made for him.

“You were even more” I laugh and take a sip of my tea.

“But you have your vampire super vision! It’s not fair!”

“Aw is little Simon scared of darkness?”

“Fuck you”

“Maybe fuck you instead?” I come closer to him and kiss him on the cheek.

“Maybe I’m going to punch you in the stomach” he says as a sound of doorbell hears in the room.

“I’m going to open it” he raises from the couch and goes to the door and I follow him because I’m curios who can it be, it’s not like we have friends who would visit us on a Saturday evening. Simon opens the door.

“Simon Snow?” a blonde man with curly hair and blue eyes asks as he stands in front of Simon.

“Yeah? Do I know you?” he answers and looks suspicious at that man.

“No, you don’t know me but I’m your uncle”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowow 3rd chapter! And a cliff hanger!   
> I actually decided to put some more interesting story but I promise, it's still going to be a slice of life, fluffy, Snowbaz fanfiction. But Simon's uncle? Who is it? (it's canon that Lucy had a brother: "Everyone knows her daughter was a scandal. And her son was a dud!" ~Agatha's mom talking about Lucy's mother)  
> If someone didn't notice, I'm trying to add a new chapter every Saturday and I hope that I can still do it :)  
> BTW I tried this chapter to add a image so I could show the photo Simon took (actually it was my second time drawing on my new tablet so it was hard; -;), I hope you like it, comment if you want more ^^   
> (Shit I sound like a 10 years old youtuber who's just like "and don't forget to like, comment and subscribe! It's a big motivation!!!) (Uh I'm sorry) (but really, thanks for all kudos! Love you guys! <3)


	4. Simon's uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe I should start with introduce myself. My name is Michael Salisbury, as I said I’m your mother’s brother-“
> 
> “I don’t have a mother” 
> 
> Simon gets to know that he has an uncle. Who is it? Can they trust him? Is Simon going to get to know about his parents? How is Baz going to react? It's hard for Simon to accept all this new information.

**Simon**

“…I’m your uncle” what the hell was that guy? It has to be some cruel joke.

“I’m sorry I think it’s a misunderstanding” I’m trying to close the door but he stops it with his foot.

“Please just listen to me… I’m your mother’s brother” he still tries to go on but it’s just madness. I don’t have a mother, or a father. Who was that guy?

“Like Simon said, we think it’s a misunderstanding” Baz takes a step closer and he tries to close the door too.

“Wait! The Mage! David! Davy!” the mysterious guy adds fast as he still tries to come in. Both me and Baz stop pushing the door and just look at him.

“David?” I ask him.

“It’s his name, the Mage’s name” he says. I never thought that the Mage had a name, I mean it’s obvious, he couldn’t be the Mage from the beginning but still…

“How should we know that you’re telling the truth?” it’s Baz who get me back from my thoughts.

“You can ask Mitaly Bunce, it’s your friend’s mother right? I heard it over news…Please just let me in, I just want you to tell the truth, if you’re not liking it you can kick me out but please at first hear me out.” Baz wants to say something but I’m faster.

“Fine, come in.” I let him in.

“Do you think it’s a good idea to invite a stranger home?” Baz whispers to my ear.

“Maybe not but if he knows something about… me, I can’t just let it go” Baz just nods as an answer and we all go to the living room. I and Baz sit on the couch and the stranger opposite us.

“So, you can tell us what you wanted to” I try to sound cool but I’m really nervous, I think Baz noticed it because he grabs my hand.

“Maybe I should start with introduce myself. My name is Michael Salisbury, as I said I’m your mother’s brother-“

“I don’t have a mother” I say and look at Michael with a cold look.

“Yes you have, or at least had. She died right after you were born” I’m quite. I don’t know what to say. I always imagined that my mom would be a push model and maybe come back for me and say that they couldn’t have me but they always missed me… But she’s dead?

“Her name was Lucy, Lucy Salisbury. She was a beautiful and very intelligent woman” he takes out a photo of a young woman, maybe in the same age as me, with blonde curly hair as the man opposite me. She’s beautiful.

“She went to Watford and she fell in love with a boy, Davy” wait Davy? Didn’t he said the Mage’s name was Davy or David?

“That boy was powerful and so smart, but he was also crazy. I said that to Lucy but she didn’t want listen to me. They moved together after the school and Davy just became more insane everyday. He was crazy about the prophecies about the Chosen one…” no. No. Everything started to make sense.

 

**Baz**

  
I look at Simon, he’s just quiet and his look is so… away. He just looks at Michael without any feelings. Or with so many that he can’t decide which one should been shown so his expression is blank. I think we just both understood who is “Davy”. I hold his hand even harder.

“…Davy or like you probably already understand the Mage, decided that he and Lucy would create the Chosen one. He forbade Lucy to contact anyone, but she couldn’t do it. Even when she went to Watford and I couldn’t because I’m an awful magician, she still contacted me by pigeons every week. She didn’t want to leave me alone home. She didn’t listen to him and kept sending me pigeons about her situation. I wanted to met her, to help her but I couldn’t. I was only 14 when it happened, I was still a child...” a single tear fell from his eyes.

“She loved you so much, she wrote that in every message. After you were born she sent me your picture with your name, it was the last message from her” he took out an another photo, this time on a baby who really looked like Simon. The same smile, the same blue eyes.

“Why didn’t you come earlier? Why didn’t you say anything?” I watch Simon cry and look down at his feet.

“Davy took you away, I was only a kid with your name and photo of you. I couldn’t find you, I tried. I abandoned magic and started working with IT, I hoped that maybe if I can’t find out what happened to my nephew with my poor magic I can maybe find you by technology. It was until I heard that the Mage is dead and I read about you I understood that he took you back…”

“The mage… The mage was my father” I see Simon’s face change from sad to angry. He raises from the couch and leaves the living room as I run after him. I don’t know what should I do, for the first time Simon’s expression is so angry, so hurt, so sad.

“I killed my own father…” he starts.

“Simon it wasn’t your fault, he was going to hurt yo-“

“I’m the son of your mom’s killer” he interrupts me, I don’t think he even heard me. He just stands there, shaking his head and looking like he is going to collapse anytime.

“You have to hate me…my father murdered your moth-“ I interrupt him with the same thing he interrupted my with in that forest when I tried to kill myself and talked nonsense.

 

 **Simon**  

  
Maybe it’s not true, maybe that man is lying. But the photography and the information sounds real. But it can’t be true, why would the Mage leave me and the take me again? It’s stupid and make no sense. The worst part of it isn’t that I killed my own father, he killed Ebb, he was going to hurt me, I had to stop him. The worst part is that I’m Baz’s mother’s murderer’s son. My father killed Baz’s mother. He’s going to hate me, I’m sure he already does it. He’s never going to look at me again the same. He’s going to leave m-

And then he kisses me.

 

**Baz**

  
After a few minutes of calming down Simon we go back to the couch without saying anything. Michael looks at Simon and me with a sad look.

“If you want me to leave…” he says and Simon looks up at him.

“No, don’t go. I’m still confused but I think I understand this, please tell me more”

* * *

  
Simon’s uncle tells us more about his sister but even about Simon’s grandmother and the other family. The atmosphere is getting better, Simon laughs at his jokes and is actually smiling. It’s good to see him like this, I was scared that this information about his father would break him.

I can’t understand how can he think that I would leave him just because we got to know that The mage is his father, it’s not like he could do something about it. Doesn’t he trust me? I know I’m not the kindest and the most romantic boyfriend but how could he think that I would leave him? Bloody idiot.

“…one day she baked like 50 scones for a party, but she ate the half before even the guests come” Michael started to laugh and even cry.  
“Like how is it even possible? 25 scones in less than 3 hours” Simon and I laughed too.

“It sounds exactly like him” I look at Simon.   
“He loves scones so much that I don’t even know if he doesn’t love them more than me”

“Of course I love you more, you can bake them for me” I want to think that it was a joke but I’m not sure.

“You are like your mother… I wish she saw you right now. She would be proud of you” Michael gave him a sad smile.

“I should probably go, it’s late. But here’s my number, you can call me whenever you want, you too Basilton” he stands up and gives us a business card with his name and a phone number.

“You can call me Baz” I say and take the card.

“Okay, by the way if both of Simon’s parent are not here, my duty is to say this: Be good for him or I will find you and crush you” he punch his other hand and tries too look dangerous but it just looks ridiculous.

“I will remember”

“Take care then, kid listen to Baz and don’t do something stupid” he ruffles Simon’s hair.

“I would never do something stupid” Both me and Michael start to laugh as Simon tries to do an angry face.

Michael goes out and me and Simon settle us down again on the couch. I should say something but I don’t know what, I look at him and see him smile. He should be okay. I hug him and we fall asleep as this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a new chapter! With an actually plot!? (°ロ°)  
> I hope you liked it, write if I should change something.  
> Btw sorry for little fluff, I promise I will recompense it in the next chapter (Spoiler: someone is getting a fever :3). Peace ✌


	5. The fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz finds Simon hot as on fire in the bathtub. Simon got a fever. Can Baz take care of him?

**Baz**

It was almost a week ago Simon’s uncle, Michael showed up and after that he and Simon had been mailing each other a few times (he even got more photos of his mother). He must be glad, his family finally showed up (if we don’t count the Mage) and they’re good people (or at least Michael). We got to know that Simon has a grandmother too but we didn’t ask more.

And how was I? Good. Simon’s dates helped me to finish the story so the school is a lot easier right now. I think I should thank him properly, maybe buy cherry scones? But he’s working in the best bakery in the town, what else would he want?

I decided after school that I will just buy pizza and rent a movie so we could spend some time together on the couch, watch a movie and cuddle (shit I want to kiss him right now). I bought it and went home, but something wasn’t right, it’s too quiet.

If you live with Simon Snow you have to get used to all sounds, even when he isn’t talking he has the TV or just music on (I think he just hates silence). But this time it was all quiet, no TV, no music, no Simon singing as he’s cooking. I took out my wand ready for the worst scenario which included meeting an enemy but when I walked around the apartment I couldn’t find anyone, even him. As the last I checked the bathroom, I found him sleeping in the bath.

“Snow, _Snow_ , SIMON wake up!” I shake him. Even if the water was cold his body was really hot.

“Huh?” after a few seconds of shaking him he woke up but still sounded like half asleep and had his eyes closed.

“Baz?” he opens his eyes and look at me.

“Your bloody idiot you could have drowned! What were you thinking?!” I help him to get up but suddenly he falls as I take away my hands, so I grab him again.

“Are you okay?” in a moment I think that he fell asleep in my arms but then he tries to stand by himself again.

“Yeah I’m okay, I just decided do take a cold bath but I fell asleep” he says with a really tired voice. I move my hand to his forehead – it’s really hot.

“Snow you have fever, you should be in a bed” he doesn’t answer, just nods and collapse again. Before he hits the floor I grab him under his arms and knees and lift him up, surprisingly he doesn’t complain. He always comments when I’m using my “vampire strength” that I just want to impress him (maybe I do) (but he tries to do his tricks with his tail, who’s trying to impress?). I carry him to our bed as his wings hit me in the face and his tail wags like crazy (he actually learned how to control them but he can’t do it in this state). He hugs me tighter, I can feel his hot body on my chest and shoulder, he feels like fire.

“So cold” he mumbles.

I lay him on the bed and wonder if I should leave him to let him sleep or be here with him but when I’m on my way out to bring some water, he grabs my arm and doesn’t let me go.

“Don’t… you… cold…” it’s hard to understand what he wants to say. He was never good with using words but now it’s just horrible.

“I will be back in a second, wait” I kiss him on the forehead and go to the kitchen to take a glass water but then I come up with an idea and take a clean, small, towel and get it wet with cold water.

I came back to the room, place the towel on his head and give him the water.

“Is there anything else you want?”

“Please… stay…” he barely opens his eyes. I think one second to mock him that he can’t even sleep without me but I can’t. He looks so innocent like this, like when we first met. I just want to comfort him, to say that he’s going to be okay so I take off my shirt and pants and lay down next to him as he hugs me (it feels like he’s burning), (now it feels like I’m burning).

We fall asleep like this. 

 

**Simon**

I wake up and feel someone take away the already warm towel from my forehead and after a moment take it back but this time wet and cold. I can’t remember how I got to the bed, the last thing I know was feeling so hot and falling asleep in the bathtub and… Baz waking me up? I want to be asleep, everything hurts me, am I on fire?

“Shit your fever doesn’t want to go down, 103°F (39.4°C)” I open my eyes and see Baz looking down at a thermometer.

“How are you?” he change his look at me instead with worry in his eyes.

“Uh” is the only thing I can say, I just don’t have the energy and I’m feeling just bad and hot.

“You should eat something” he stands up and starts to walk to the kitchen.

“I’m not… hungry” I say but it doesn’t stop him from stepping out.  
I think I fell asleep again because when I wake up it’s a lot brighter and Baz is coming closer with a bowl and soup in it. I wonder how long have I been sleeping, it feels too long. Baz settles him down next to the bed and moves around the soup with a spoon.

“I know you aren’t hungry but you have to eat to feel better, I cooked something you should be okay with” he sets me down and raises the spoon full of soup as he moves it closer to me.

“Say ah”

“I’m not a child” I look at him before I take the spoon to the mouth. He smiles and gives me another spoon and another, the soup is actually good but it’s hard to think about it when it’s more important to think about don’t spilling it, I think I’m shaking.

“Little Simon is not a child? Oh look you spilled! Wait I will help you” his smile changes to an evil grin as he takes out some paper towels and cleans up the soup from my chin. Really? Is he going to insult me even now?

“Ass-… hole” I say and take another spoon of the soup and finish it.  
“Now, go to sleep. You should rest” Baz kisses my chin and pat me. I want to say that I’m not so tired but that would be a lie, I’m feeling extremely tired so I just close my eyes and fall asleep again.

   
**Baz**

“Penelope I told you, his temperature isn’t going down, it has been 2 days already and he’s still sleeping. I don’t know what to do anymore…” I whisper to the phone so I don’t wake up Simon.

“Maybe take him to a doctor?” I hear the voice through the speaker.

“That’s a brilliant idea! Maybe I should tell him too that the wings and the tail are just a strange mutation?”

“Baz I meant a magical doctor. You know, Agatha’s father is one, should I give you a number to him?” I don’t know what else should I do, his fever should be going down and the medicines don’t work. Maybe a magical doctor is a good idea….

“…Yes, please”

The call ends and I got a SMS from Bunce with the number. I was close to do what she told me but then I heard a scream from the bedroom. I ran in and found Simon kicking and trying to punch something invisible above him. I grab his hands and try to calm him down.

“Simon wake up, it’s me, it’s me Baz, wake up” after a few seconds he calms down and he opens his tearful eyes which look at me.

“The humdrum… he was here…” I hug him and he begins to cry, I feel his tears on my shirt.

“Schhh it’s okay, it was just a dream. He’s not here” I clap him on the head as if he was a little child and I try to convince him that monsters under his bed aren’t real.

“I was burning, I saw you burning. You were dead” a new wave of tears came and I hugged him even tighter, feeling his naked body on my lap, chest and the shoulder.

“I’m here, I’m here” I kiss him on the forehead and feel that the towel on his head is already warm so I take it out to the kitchen and wet it down. When I’m back I find him sitting on the bed and drinking water.

“How are you?” I ask and lay the towel down on him.

“Better, thank you” he takes another clunk of water and looks down.

“I’m going to call Dr. Wellbelove, we should get you some pants or at least underwear” after I found him in the bath I tried to dress him but he would just kick of his pants and saying that it’s too hot.

“Mm, we can’t get you jealous” I see a small smile on his face.

“Pfff, do you think I would be jealous because of a doctor” I laugh. Okay if Simon would be alone in a room with an another man, without any clothes, I would probably be really jealous (but he will never get to know that) (okay if Simon were alone with another man, naked, I would probably _kill_ this man).

“So are you going to get dressed or do you want everyone to see your naked ass?” I wink at him and he gives me another smile. He actually looks better, I hope that the doctor is going to say good news.

“I just realized that you’re calling a doctor because I’m too hot” he gives me that dirty smirk and I’m really trying hard to not start to laugh.

“You’re an idiot Snow”

“An idiot you had a crush on so many years” he starts to giggle and it’s just adorable.

“Because I’m an idiot too” I get up from the bed and call Dr. Wellbelove, he promises that he will be here in one hour. I said I’m really sorry to bring him here on a Sunday but he said it was okay, I think he still cares about Simon after this many years (Simon is probably still like a son to him).

* * *

The doctor came and started to ask me about Simon, if he started to take medicines or how long he was like this. I answered some of them, a few questions would Simon answer and a few we both couldn’t answer, like “what did you eat this week”, nobody remembers what and how much does Simon eats, it’s like to count all the stars on the sky.  
He measured his temperature, checked his breath and his throat and then I realized that I didn’t ask him if he wants coffee. He said yes and I went out to the kitchen and started the coffee machine. When I was back with two coffees and one glass water both Dr. Wellbelove and Simon looked at me.

“I have bad news…”

   
**Simon**

_Two minutes earlier_

“Please! Help me to fool Baz, you don’t know how many times he did it himself!”

“Simon you know I shouldn’t, I’m a doctor” Agatha’s father looked up from his notes at me.

“Please~, it’s going to be fun”

“…fine”

 

**Baz**

“…bad news?” I was close to drop everything I had in my hands. What does he mean with bad news? This should be just a cold or something, isn’t it? What would be bad news for a doctor? Can it be a more serious sickness? This can’t be true…

“It’s an uncommon sickness, so uncommon that I can’t even pronounce the name. It’s really horrible, the sick person can even get into a coma” the doctor looks down on his feet as I stood there in shock like 2 minutes.

“There must be something we can do”

“There’s one thing… the sick person have to eat everyday… cherry scones and butter” in this moment Simon just couldn’t take it and started to laugh so hard that he cried. At first I was in shock but then I understood they fooled me.

“Doctor you’re terrible at acting” I watch him holding his stomach and still laughing .

“…I’m going to kill you” I step closer to Simon and watch him punching the bed because of all laughing.

“Oh my God, hahaha. Your face, it was so-“ he couldn’t say more because he laughed even harder (if that was even possible).

“I’m sorry Basilton, I couldn’t say no to him when he asked me to do this” Dr. Wellbelove takes a few steps closer to us and laughs too.

“But I have actually good news, it’s just an influence, pretty tough if you ask me, probably because of the stress. Let him rest and give him this and he should be okay in two, maybe three days” he tore out a single note with a name of some medicine and gives it to me.

“Thank you doctor” I was glad to hear the good news.

“You don’t need me anymore so I will go, have a good day, and good luck Simon, I don’t think you’re going to make alive after this joke” he said and went out.

“…Baz you can’t hit a sick person” I come closer to him.

“You’re going to pay me, I’m going to make you cry” he smiles.

“You already did it in the bed” his dirty smirk came back. Okay when he is like this I can’t be angry, but I’m still going to punish him.

“You’re a fucking tragedy” I lay down and kiss him.

“I love you” he hugs me and closes his eyes.

“I love you too”

   
**Simon**

My fever went down a little but Baz still says I have to rest.

“Baaaz please, give me some real food” I cried out, the latest 2 days he was feeding me with just disgusting things you can’t even call soups.

“But Simon it’s good for your health!”

“I know you’re doing it because of the joke I made!"

“Eat this or you’re not getting any scones” I know he’s doing it for the revenge.

“I will be sick _if_ I eat this” I look at that green soup, I think that I’m green as this soup and I don’t even know what’s inside. I don’t think I want to know.

“Do I have to feed you?” he looks down at me as on a child.

“If I puke, I will puke on you” I take the spoon and begin to eat. It’s not that bad but it stinks worse than rotten meat. I take two spoons until he leaves and I pour it out from the window (I really hope nobody was standing there). He doesn’t know that when he’s at the school I’m calling Anthony, my boss at the bakery, to deliver me some scones.

“Oh yeah and I called Anthony and said to him that you’re sick and can’t eat any scones or sweet things” he said from the other room.

“I hate you” I whispered but he heard that. I would do anything right now to be healthy again. Does this mean I’m going to starve? Is this how I’m going to die? My own boyfriend is going to let me starve or poison me with disgusting soups?

After a moment he comes in with another plate, this time with real food, it’s… Spaghetti!

“Okay it was really funny see you eating baby food all this time” WAIT? BABY FOOD?  
“But you should eat real food too, I think you understood what happens when you try to fool me” he gives me the plate and I start to eat like crazy. It’s the best spaghetti I’ve eat, but I’m still angry at him so as I’m eating I kick him in the stomach, or at least tries because he grabs my foot.

“You really are a child Snow” I don’t even look at him, the food is too good.

“And you’re evil. Really? Baby food!?” did I eat baby food this whole time!? Did he fed me with baby food!?

“By the way, where did you get Agatha’s father’s number?” I ask when my anger cooled down.

“Bunce gave me it” he answers.

“You called Penny?” I’m surprised, I mean sure they’re friends (or something like that) but he never calls her or vice versa.

“I didn’t know what to do with you, I couldn’t take you to a normal doctor and your fever didn’t become better so I had no chose”

“Thank you for caring this much” he did pretty much for me those days, I’m really grateful.

“Of course I care your imbecile and now go and rest”

“Can I stop resting and actually do something? I’m feeling better and it’s just too boring to be laying here” It was 4 days since I went out and I’m close to go crazy. Baz stepped out without saying anything and comes back with a thermometer.

“Hm, it looks good, you should be fine” he says after measuring my temperature.  
“I wanted to ride to the store, are you going with me?” he asks me.

“Yes!” I stand up and tries to walk out from the room but he stops me.

“Ekhem, pants” he reminds me. Oh yeah, I totally forgot. I go to the closet and take a pair of jeans and some t-shirt , when I’m dressing up I remembered something.

“Hey Baz, cold you make those wings and the tail you know, invisible?” I asked when I saw myself in the mirror.

“Oh, **Sharp cutting wings**!” it’s a spell Penny tough him before she went to America, I’m so glad she did it because I wouldn’t survive with **Nothing to see here**. After my wings are invisible (I leave my tail as it is and just put it in the pants) we go to the store…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah! Here's my fluff. I really want to make a chapter with just cuddle or sex (or both) but I'm horrible at writing those things (okay I'm horrible at writing fluff but we can say that I'm worse with sex). I did this chapter longer than normally, I promised myself to do longer chapters so here it is: over 3000 words and 10 pages in Word. 
> 
> Okay that isn't so long. HOW CAN PEOPLE BE ABLE TO WRITE SO LONG CHAPTERS!? 
> 
> Btw I just have to add that my brother found this fanfiction and changed this chapter a little (I changed it back) but here's his version:
> 
> "I know you're doing it because of the joke I made!"
> 
> "Eat this or dieeee!!!"
> 
> "no"
> 
> "okay baby"
> 
> (pistol sound) 
> 
> So yeah that was it, I know it's so much better than the rest of the chapter, you're right I could just end it there. 
> 
> I don't know if I should continue with adding meters and celcius translate into this story. Do you want me to stop because it's making the chapters looking weird or do you want me to continue? Please comment. 
> 
> The last thing I want to say is that the spell I use on the end of this chapter is a song title if someone wants to know.
> 
> Thank you for kudos, peace ✌


	6. April Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz have a tiny war on the April Fools, who's going to make the best prank?

**Simon**

 

Tomorrow is the 1st April and that means April Fools. I have to come up with an evil plan to trick Baz, like something really big. The last year was just a catastrophe, I planned to stick  tape on the tap so he would get wet but when I finished I found scones on the table and without thinking (wow it was really stupid of me) I ate them. But it wasn’t my typical cherry scones, it was hot chili scones so my tongue begun to burn and I ran to the tip to take a sip of water. Yeah… I totally forgot the tape and got all wet. Later I found Baz behind the door laughing his ass of as I still drank milk to get that chili taste of my tongue. 

 

But this year is going to be different! This year it’s me who’s going to fool him and make him look like and idiot. I have to come up with a plan that is so clever and sharp that even Baz can’t find out what’s going on. 

 

As I’m trying to come up with something I’m taking the newspaper from the hall. I was close to throw it away but then I see an advertisement for hair dye. Hmmm… I think I have a brilliant idea. What if instead of one good April Fools prank I will make his whole day to a prank...

  
  


**Baz**

 

So tomorrow is the April Fools, I know Simon is gonna try to make something stupid again, it’s the only time in a year when it’s him who’s plotting instead of me. I wonder if I should try something too or just don’t be at home tomorrow, after the last year joke I’m sure he will try to do something bigger (he was angry at me the next few days and I had to sleep on the coach) (he didn’t trust my scones like 2 months) (it was definitely worth it). 

 

But if I’m not at home it will feel like I’m giving up and then losing this war. I can’t give him that satisfaction. 

I decide that I can’t do any stupid and mean pranks, he was sick just a few days ago and I don’t want to sleep on the coach again like the last year. Now when I thinking about it, Simon made me more sensitive, protective and kind, I think it’s something good. At least people don’t call me “evil” and I can see him smile more often. 

 

But back to the prank, like I said, I can’t have something very mean but I can’t let him win. Maybe let’s just go with the old “salt in the cup”? Oh no… I have a better idea…

  
  


**Simon**

 

I wake up one hour earlier so I can prepare everything before Baz wakes up. The first thing I do is taking his phone (of course his password is still his favorite soccer club’s name), I wanted to open the alarm app but then I find myself looking at the wallpaper which is a photo of us made a few months ago. It was a snowy day and both Baz and I didn’t had energy for anything so we sat in our ugly christmas sweaters, drank hot chocolate and watched a romance comedy and he said he wants to remember this moment and just took a selfie. 

 

In a minute I totally forgot what I had to do and stared at his wallpaper with a slightly smile but then I found the alarm app, opened it and changed the alarm sound to bass boosted wii soundtrack with the highest volume. 

 

The second thing I prepare for him is vaseline on the door knob and water with soap on the floor behind the door so he would slip and fall. After that I go to the bathroom (of course lubricate the door knob), unscrew the shower head and lay a bouillon cube there so he would get something close to a soup instead of water and as the last thing in the bathroom, I change his ordinary shampoo too pink color dye.

 

I think he’s really going to have a bad morning.

  
  


**Baz**

 

I’m going to kill him, to feed the fucking chimera with him or just push him down the stairs. I could understand this awful Wii soundtrack that made me almost deaf, I could understand this stupid vaseline on the door knobs and the slippery floor that I at least didn’t fall on. I’m okay with the bouillon cube because I actually suspected that something is wrong with the shower and found it before I even started the water. But when I’m done with the shower, look at the mirror and find myself in pink hair it was just too much.

 

“You’re so fucking dead” I step out of the bathroom to find Simon laughing at the coach. 

 

“Oh my God, you look even better than I hoped for, say cheese” he says as he pulls out the phone and snaps a photo.

 

“Really funny, we will see if you’re going to laugh when I finished with you” I throw myself at him and bite his shoulder.

 

“Take it easy, it’s a dye that you can easily wash of with one maybe two showers” he’s still laughing as I bite his neck.

 

“Hey, aw, what are you doing?” he ask as I bite him on an another spot on the neck.

 

“I’m going to eat you up or just suck your blood and make you a vampire” 

 

“..Wait are you making hickeys? BAZ! You know I invited Michael for the lunch, you can’t do this there! He’s going to see this” he push me of him.

 

“So I have embarrassing hair and you have some hickeys” I stand up and step closer to him and kiss him, he kisses back.

 

“Okay I’m sorry, go wash your hair and I will prepare the lunch” I kiss him again but more gently this time and step in in the bathroom to wash this pink dye of.

  
  


**Simon**

 

_ Ding dong _

 

I hear the doorbell as I’m putting the plates down on the table. I open the door and see Michael with bunny ears on him and a bouquet of daffodils.

 

“Happy easter!” he says and hug me and Baz who’s right behind my. 

 

“Happy easter to you too, nice ears by the way” I take the bouquet to him and hands it to Baz who takes it to the kitchen. 

 

“They gave me it for free on a gas station” he enters the apartament and takes off his jacket. 

 

“It suits you” I lead him to the kitchen.

 

“Thanks, by the way I have to say that it smells great”

 

“Thanks, it’s my own halloumi burgers recipe, Simon did burn his burgers so we hadn’t any meat” Baz says as he comes with a plate with 3 hamburgers. 

 

We take a sit in the kitchen and begin to eat but after a moment I realise that the both of them are looking at me with a strange smirk. When I was to say something about it they just couldn't do it anymore and the both of them begun to laugh so much that they was close to fall from the chairs.

 

“What is it!?” I ask.

 

“Your wings-” Michael begins but he begins to laugh again.

 

“You flap your wings” Baz adds.

 

“So what that I flap them? I’m normally doing it when I’m eating”

 

“It’s not it, it’s just that-” Michael tries to calm down but he laughs more. 

“Baz you’re a genius” he adds.

 

“What? What did he do?” I ask as I rush to the closest mirror.

 

What I find out is two big photos of Nicolas Cage’s face on my wings and it looks like he’s showing up and hiding as I flap my wings. Okay I have to say that that was clever and pretty funny. I begun to laugh together with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little bit shorter chapter, I just hadn't any idea the whole week and started to write it like today so I didn't have so much time. I didn't even bother to look if everything is correct so please forgive my if you find something wrong like grammar in this chapter, I will do better the next time. 
> 
> Yay Michael is back! 
> 
> Thank you for comments and kudos <3


End file.
